


The salt

by Void_of_nox



Category: Kid Cosmic (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Its only teen and up for the posible future swears, Papa G is an alien, Papa G is old as hell, Short, its just goofy, this is literly based of the salt meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_of_nox/pseuds/Void_of_nox
Summary: Papa G is having a nice day making The kid and His guests some food as he makes a funny little slip-up and tries to brush it off.
Relationships: Papa G & Jo, Papa G & Stuck Chuck, Papa G & The Kid, Posible Papa G/ Stuck Chuck in the future
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	The salt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I might continue this depending on how it's received! I wanna make a second chapter and possibly third level where Chuck goes into conspiracy mode trying to find what's up with Papa G. Probably by trying to dig into his past fail there and then just curse in alien and teach Kid how to curse in alien and call them compliments.

It's a nice, warm, silent afternoon in the desert. Not too warm to be uncomfortable, with a rare soft breeze as Papa G walks home. A lot has happened in the past weeks and he's glad it's finally calmed down and settled back down to the normal he’s gotten used to. He unlocks his door while balancing his groceries, missing his ring a little as he enters into his cosy little house that's his little cozy home.

He takes off his shoes at the door and slowly starts putting things away, looking at the clock and knowing that Kid’s probably out rallying everyone for training right now. Despite having no rings the kid still likes to meet up. It's more a gathering than anything else but if the kid wants to call it training that's fine by him, as long as it makes him happy.

It's nearly lunchtime. He’s preparing some eggs and bacon and making some sandwiches while the radio is on, humming and singing some tunes that remind him of a long time ago, wondering if he should tune his banjo again as Chuck rolls up having woken up on the couch, sleepily muttering. "Morning." as best as he can, still slightly struggling with English.   
"Morning Chuck, hope you slept well, buddy! Would y’ wanna help me dress the table?" He sees him and they talk little as he agrees to help and Papa-G hands him some plates as he smiles, finishing the eggs and bacon, feeling like he's forgetting something. Oh well.

The door opens as Kid swings open the door running in holding Tuna as Jo slowly follows after.   
"Heya Papa G ! Rosa couldn't make it but Jo was allowed to go on break,”   
the kid says bouncing up and down as he ruffles their hair smiling  
"Howdy kids! I'm sure it ain’t as good as your mom's dinner but I hope it’ll do!"  
"I'm sure it will Papa G! It's nice to be served once in a while need any help or you finished already" “I’m good but thank you kindly for your offer Jo” 

He chuckles and puts the remaining food on the parts of the table Chuck hasn't yet dressed, and helps him on the chair as he sits down himself. Everyone goes silent, enjoying their food for a second. He's enjoying the country music and nice company food, half lost in thought staring out over the desert.

On the other side of the table, their guest looks deep in thought.  
"Hey kid, can you pass me the thing."  
“...Pass you the what?" Kid says, half distracted by Tuna Sandwich on the floor throwing him some food. As he can’t find the word for it.  
"...You know…what's the word…" Jo notices speaks up this time while looking at him, clearly seeing him struggling with English.  
"What is it, Chuck? Could you describe it maybe?" Chuck seems to only get more frustrated as English fails him.

He slams down his hand on the table. "Stupid human language - the ⌇̵̧̱͒͐⍜̵̥̂͂͠⎅̴̜̎͂͜͝⟟̷̨͙̄͋̏͝⎍̴̗̻̗͓͐̋⋔̵̙̗̔͒ ̷̘̲́͑͘☊̸̛̜̲͉̞͋͌͑̐⋢̧͍̭̳͗⌰̷̭̹̔⍜̵̮̀̓̋̋͘⍀̴̨̡͙͚̋⟟̸̤͊̋̿̿͘⎅̵̫̫̘̮͇̿͒⟒̵̲̜̬̣͍̂̌̓"

That snaps Papa G out of whatever he was thinking about. "...What's this about salt?"

"YES. THE SALT. FINALLY." The alien makes a hand motion as if it was obvious. Papa G hands him the salt…before realising they’re all looking at him. He starts to smile nervously, realising what he’s just done and moves his focus on his food trying to pretend that that slip up didn't just happen. But even after finishing his eggs, they are still looking at him…even Chuck also seems to realise what was off about that. Kid speaks up   
"Hey Papa G, how did you know that he meant ‘salt’?" He sighs and smiles.  
"Simple deduction of course kiddo! He was eating an egg and I kinda forgot to put salt on the egg, so I realised ‘Oooooh fair enough’!" Jo also seems to thankfully buy it smiling and shrugging it off.  
"Guess you’re getting a little old Papa G"   
He laughs and shrugs it off, joking about how he's fine.  
If they only had any idea…how old he really was which thankfully they don't seem to have as he relaxes back into his chair…

Until he looks at Chuck staring at him until he makes eye contact, then looking away clearly in thought. As he hopes he forgets this soon as well.

**Author's Note:**

> ⌇̵̧̱͒͐⍜̵̥̂͂͠⎅̴̜̎͂͜͝⟟̷̨͙̄͋̏͝⎍̴̗̻̗͓͐̋⋔̵̙̗̔͒ ̷̘̲́͑͘☊̸̛̜̲͉̞͋͌͑̐⋢̧͍̭̳͗⌰̷̭̹̔⍜̵̮̀̓̋̋͘⍀̴̨̡͙͚̋⟟̸̤͊̋̿̿͘⎅̵̫̫̘̮͇̿͒⟒̵̲̜̬̣͍̂̌̓" is Sodium chloride or the word known as salt put through an ''alien translater'' and also put into a Zalgo text glitch converter. Like and comments are appreciated! If you don't know what to say you can give me some made-up alien curses for the possible next chapter.


End file.
